


Lips Stretched Wide

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Face-Fucking, Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete loves to watch Patrick's mouth.  Plot? What plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Stretched Wide

Pete kissed Patrick one more time and then settled on top of him, his chin on the boy’s chest so he was looking up at him. He had a perfect view of those plump lips, wet and slightly swollen from kissing.

Pete brought his hand up to Patrick’s cheek, letting the pad of his thumb slowly glide across the younger boy’s bottom lip. He smiled when the lips pressed together to kiss his finger.

“Don’t you want to fuck?” Patrick whispered, impatience evident.

Pete’s cock twitched as the lips moved under his finger to form the words. “Not yet,” he managed to choke out through the lump in his throat. That fucking mouth … “Can you suck me off first?”

Patrick groaned. “Do I have to?”

“Please?” Pete asked, trying to sound pitiful. “Just for a minute.” The younger boy sighed, but moved to push himself up. Pete pushed him back down. “You can just … lay there.”

Patrick looked confused for a minute and then his eyes widened. “But … Pete, no!”

“Trick, c'mon, please,” he whined. “I just want to watch. Please?”

The younger boy didn’t say anything, so Pete pushed himself up, moving forward to straddle his boyfriend’s chest and push his mouth past those lips that were heaving in quiet resentment.

But Patrick was a natural cocksucker and even with his bare minimum effort in form of protest, his jaw was still perfectly slack and Pete felt himself hit the back of the boy’s throat multiple times without him gagging. But those fucking lips.

Covered in spit now and stretched wide over his cock. Pete could picture words on them, harsh profane words unsuitable for singing except tucked in the back of his head. He swore and bucked harder than he meant to, causing Patrick to gag for the first time.

He pushed Pete back and he whimpered at the loss but went ahead and and slid back, realizing for the first time that the younger boy already had three fingers pushed inside himself, too impatient to wait.

“Well, fine then,” Pete said, sticking his tongue out and pushing Patrick’s knees up, only giving the boy a second of reprieve before he pushed the head of his cock in past the entrance. But just the tip. He waited and Patrick moaned, hurling a litany of curse words in his direction.

“Your fault.” Pete pushed in hard, claiming Patrick’s mouth with his as he held himself there, feeling the smaller body trembling slightly below him. “You okay?” he whispered, pulling back slightly.

“Just fuck me!” Patrick spat out before making that almost crying noise he only did during sex. “Jesus please. Fuck.”

Pete’s hips found a rhythm and Patrick’s legs hooked around his waist. Hot wet kisses and moans and the sound of skin on skin. Neither one of them was going to last long.

Pete came first, burying his face in Patrick’s neck as he did, pressing in deep and holding himself there as it rolled through him from his ears to his toes. The sound of him whimpering combined with the feeling of Pete filling him was enough to send Patrick over the edge.

His fingernails gripped Pete’s back and he swore when he came, toes curling painfully. They only stayed liked that for a moment afterward and then they cleaned up and got dressed. People would be back soon.

“Your mouth though. It’s like, really pretty,” Pete said.

Patrick just laughed.


End file.
